Ampfibian
p AmpFibian is a new alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. His name is a combination of the word "amp" which is a measurement for electricity, and amphibian (the "ph" changed to a "F" as a possible link to a defibrillator, a electronic device that restarts your heart though an electric charge, and to separate Amp), a life form that can live in both water and on land. AmpFibian's species is an Amperi, one of the five aliens from the Andromeda Galaxy that are not in the Ultimatrix, scanned by Ben from Ra'ad. Ben turned into him for the first time in Fused, the episode he got him in. Appearance AmpFibian is a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long, slimy tentacles that function as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. His light blue body is composed mostly of water, giving him the appearance of being completely made of water, his beings have the power to do some mind reading and can use powerful bolts of electricity at will, perfect for camouflage within a water environment. His body is also covered in white lines. Powers and Abillities Like the other aliens Aggregor has captured, he controls one of the five elements, his being the unorthodox element Lightning or Electricity. In the episode Escape From Aggregor‎‎, his species is shown having the ability to produce lightning. He can shoot lightning blasts from his four arms and can levitate. He can He can also breathe underwater and swim at high speeds. AmpFibian can squeeze through tight, small spaces, as a lack of bones can't restrict his movements and can travel through electric currents by morphing into electricity. He has also shown the power to turn intangible like Big Chill or Ghostfreak. Being a master of the electromagnetic spectrum, AmpFibian can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing him to read their thoughts. He can also stretch all of his arms to a decent length. He is also capable of absorbing electrical energy and electric based projectiles and firing them at his enemies, as seen in the episode Deep when he absorbed the guards' energy net and sent it back at them Transformation thumb|left|400px Ultimate Alien he first apeared Fused when he needed to quickly turn into an alien to fight off Aggregor. The Ultimatrix did not let him turn into any other alien so he was stuck with AmpFibian. He made his second apearance in Deep when he was drowning so he quickly turned into Ampfibian where he now finds out that he can breath under water. As he was swimming toward the core of the planet the gaurds trapped him in a net but he used his powers to back fire it on the plumber gaurds. After that he made it in and transformed back into ben. He made his first appearance in the second season in the episode Vicktor: the spoils. He was transformed uncontious by the king in order to use Ampfibians powers to make him and vicktor switch bodies. Apearances *Fused *Deep *Vicktor: The Spoils Cosmic Destruction Ampfibian is an alien that can be used in the video game Ultimate alien: cosmic Destruction. Toy Trivia *His name is a combination on ampere (a unit of electricity) and amphibian (because of his slimy appearance). However, to Ben's eyes it may be a play on Amperi(Ra'ad's species) and amphibian. *His species, the Amperi, is also a play on ampere. *His transformation sequence is similar to the sequences from the original series. *When Ben was AmpFibian in the episode Fused, his eyes were blue and not green. This is because Ra'ad and Ben were fused together at the time.It also makes him look like Ra'ad with a plumber's badge. *AmpFibian may have had Ben's voice only when he and Ra'ad were fused together. In Deep , he had Ra'ad's voice as it is true with Water Hazard sounding exactly like Bivalvan. *AmpFibian had Ra'ad's and Ben's voice in Fused, going one voice at a time, so people would not be confused by who is speaking. *He is the second Andromeda Galaxy alien Ben used in Ultimate Alien, the first being Water Hazard. *He sounds like Ben in his debut, only his voice is distorted and can switch with Ra'ad when the latter gains dominance. This marks the third Ultimatrix alien not to be voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, with Rath being the second, and Alien X being the first. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien who has had their species's name revealed. *He is the first Andromeda Galaxy alien to have a transformation sequence shown, possibly because Water Hazard and Armodrillo were used after Ben was in alien form already. *AmpFibian is the third alien to control Ben, the first being Ghostfreak, and the second being Big Chill. Strangely, all of them can go intangible. *AmpFibian is the third alien that is scanned and used in the same episode, the first being Benwolf and the second Benvicktor. *AmpFibian is the 7th alien form Ben was trapped in. The first ones were Grey Matter, Benwolf, Ditto, Alien X, Ghostfreak, and Rath. *AmpFibian is the only Andromeda Galaxy alien not to have any armor at all. *AmpFibian is the 4th water-based alien, the 1st being Ripjaws, the 2nd being Jetray, and the 3rd being Water Hazard, but the first to be a water/electricity alien. *AmpFibian is the last Andromeda Alien to be scanned by Ben. *AmpFibian is one of four Andromeda Galaxy alien that was used twice by Ben so far, the others being Armodrillo, Water Hazard, and Terraspin. *According to original designs, AmpFibian was originally going to be larger, whitish-purple creature with tattered green parts, 3 arms, and a veiny face (see picture below). *AmpFibian is the first alien Ben uses that has no fingers. *AmpFibian is the only Andromeda alien to have a transformation sequence so far. Gallery Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters